slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nin10doGMod/Boss Suggestions
Note: For bosses with ungiven names, I provided links to show what they look like.* Here is some bosses suggestions I feel would be fitting to appear in Walter's Slender Fortress server (eventually Glubbable's): Also, if you want to make your own boss suggestion, you should make up on your own. Chasers *Red Brute as Markiplier nicknames him, Big Red (Monstrum) *Fiend (Monstrum) *King Boo (Super Mario/Luigi's Mansion) *Boo (Super Mario/Luigi's Mansion) *Horror Version of Mario (MARIO/Creepypasta) *Hunter (Resident Evil) *Tyrant (Resident Evil) *Chimera (Resident Evil) *Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil 3) *Verdugo (Resident Evil 4) *Regenerator (Resident Evil 4) *Rachael Ooze (Resident Evil: Revelations) *Jockey (Left 4 Dead 2) *Boomer and Female Forms (Left 4 Dead 2) *Christian Brutal Sniper (Freak Fortress 2) *Scoutit Femscout Boss (Freak Fortress 2) *Painis Cupcake (Freak Fortress 2) *Vagineer (Freak Fortress 2) *Team Killer Scout (Freak Fortress 2) *Demospawn (SFM/Freak Fortress 2) *Hagraven (Skyrim) *Giant (Skyrim) *Frost Atronach (Skyrim) *Draugr (Skyrim) *Falmer (Skyrim) *Dwarf Centurion (Skyrim) *Carnophage back from Lunar Republic Gaming! (E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy) *George (Gmod/kitty0706) *Wretch (Gears of War) *Berserker (Gears of War) *General RAAM (Gears of War) *Lambent Zerker "Berserker" (Gears of War 3) *Lambent Drudge (Gears of War 3) *Mauler (Gears of War 3) *Gollum (Lord of the Rings) *Nazgul Ringwraith (Lord of the Rings) *Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Reborn Laura (The Evil Within) *The Keeper (The Evil Within) *Sentinel (The Evil Within) *Sadist (The Evil Within) *Trauma (The Evil Within) *AlterEgo (The Evil Within) *Fyrus (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Chucky the Doll (Child's Play) *It "Pennywise the Clown" *The Thing *Withered Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Withered Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Withered Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Flood Combat Form and Elite Forms (Halo) *Flood Carrier Form (Halo) *Flood Infection Form (Halo) *Kayako (The Grudge) *Slasher Necromorph (Dead Space) *Puker Necromorph (Dead Space 2) *Divider Necromorph (Dead Space) *Hunter Necromorph (Dead Space) *Walrider (Outlast) *Clicker (The Last Of Us) *Samara (The Ring) *Spiderling (Dark Messiah) *Gomess (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Bogmire (Luigi's Mansion) *Octopus Mutant (The Forest) *Virginia Mutant" (The Forest) *Crawler (Call of Duty: Zombies) *George A. Romero (Call of Duty: Zombies) *Brutus (Call of Duty: Zombies) *Space Monkey (Call of Duty: Zombies) *Panzer Soldat (Call of Duty: Zombies) *Dry Bowser (Super Mario) *Chimera (Mother 3/Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Jack Skellington back from Lunar Republic Gaming! (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Phantom Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) *SCP-939 "With Many Voices" Lizard (SCP: Containment Breach) *SCP-860-2 Monster of the "Blue Key" Forest (SCP: Containment Breach) *SCP-432-1 of the "Cabinet Maze" (SCP-432 Game) *Unnamed Test Subject Monster (Phobia: The Fear of the Darkness) *Another Unnamed Test Subject Monster (Erie) *Unnamed Demonic Entity (Lights and Shadow) *Elmer J. Fapp (Gmod/kitty0706) *Davy Jones (The Pirates of the Caribbean) *Rappy VeloSEEraptor/Demoman's Raptor (Gmod/Dr. Face/Freak Fortress 2) *??? (???) Chargers *Charger Literal...-_- (Left 4 Dead 2) *Charlie Matheson Jr. (Slender: The Arrival) *ReDead (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *Gibdos (The Legend of Zelda) *ReDead Knight (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *SCP-096 "Shy Guy" (SCP: Containment Breach) *Withered Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Stalker Necromorph (Dead Space 2) *Garrador (Resident Evil 4) *Twitch Pyro (Freak Fortress 2) *Phantom Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) *Bill Cipher back from Lunar Republic Gaming! (Gravity Falls) Hit and Run *Blue Hunter (Monstrum) *Hunter (Left 4 Dead 2) *Smoker (Left 4 Dead 2) *Eden the Dark Assassin (OC) *Sonic.exe (Creepypasta) *Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) *Team Killer (Freak Fortress 2) *Savage Theron Guard (Gears of War 3) *Sachiko (Corpse Party) *Possesed Mario ((Mario) The Music Box) *Quell (The Evil Within) *Altair (Assassin's Creed) *Eyeless Jack (Creepypasta) *Happy Mask Salesman (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Majora's Mask (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Majora's Incarnation (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Majora's Wrath (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Phantom Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) *Lewis back from Lunar Republic Gaming! (Mystery Skull - Ghost) *Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) *Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) Look and Run *Nightmare Medic (Freak Fortress 2) *SCP-106 "Radical Larry" or "Old Man" (SCP: Containment Breach) *Ruvik (The Evil Within) *The Twins (Outlast) *Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) Mountain *Mammoth (Skyrim) *Waterwraith (Pikmin) *King Coal (Banjo-Tooie) *Brumak (Gears of War) *Corpser (Gears of War) *Zehn and Neun the Giant Twins (The Evil Within) *Stallord (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Armogohma (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Blizzeta Yeta (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Spider Queen (Dark Messiah) *Amalgam Alpha (The Evil Within) *Heresy (The Evil Within) *Nightmare (Metroid: The Other M) *Goht (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *El Gigante (Resident Evil 4) *SCP-682 "Hard-To-Destroy Reptile" (Six-Eight-Two) *The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ao Oni *Groudon (Pokemon) *Fake/Virus Groudon (Pokemon: Jirachi - Wish Maker) Range *Spitter (Left 4 Dead 2) *Fireball Hagraven (Skyrim) *Flame Atronach back from Lunar Republic Gaming! (Skyrim) *Storm Atronach (Skyrim) *Dragon Priest (Skyrim) *Locust Drone (Gears of War) *Lambent Drudge Gunner (Gears of War 3) *Avogadro (Call of Duty: Zombies) *Houndeye (Black Mesa) *Gentlespy (Freak Fortress 2) *Dr. Hax (Gmod Idiot Box) Stalkers *Tails Doll (Sonic R/Creepypasta) *G-Man (Half Life 2) *King Rameses (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Withered Goden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Barrels (Amnesia: King Barrel's Castle) *Phantom Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) *Phantom Puppet (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) *Phantom Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) Tag Team *Flood Combat Human + Flood Combat Elite *Christian Brutal Sniper + Gentlespy *Male Boomer + Female Boomer (Zombie Couple ♥) *Witch + Hunter (Zombie Couple ♥) *Smoker + Spitter (Zombie Couple ♥) *Smoker + Jockey (Tall + Short lol) *Tank + Charger (Who's the strongest? :P) *Hagraven + Fireball Hagraven *Lambent Drudge + Lambent Drudge Gunner *Zehn + Neun *Ruvik + Reborn Laura (Brother and Sister) *Mammoth + Giant *Painis Cupcake + Vagineer (Old Rivals! :P) *Christian Brutal Sniper + Gentlespy (Partners of Slaughter) *Sonic.exe + Tails Doll (Partners of Horror) Mob *Sires (Gears of War 2) *Formers (Gears of War 3) *Rabbids *Variants (Outlast) *Metroids *Necromorphs (Slashers, Pukers, Puker Rangers, Dividers, and Stalkers) *Locust Army (Locust Drone, Savage Theron Guard, Mauler, Wretch, and Brumak) *Lambent Army (Drudges, Drudge Rangers, and Lambent Zerker) *L4D2 Special Infected (Tank, Witch, Hunter, Spitter, Boomer, Jockey, Charger, and Hunter) *Flood (Combats, Carriers, and Infections) *King Boo and his Boo Army *Spider Queen and her Spiderlings *Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) *Barrels *Notes for these suggestions* -Allthough not all these bosses are possible, some of them have their models all over the internet; some of these models already made in Gmod and/or Source Filmmaker, so it's not like it's not possible to find them. Animations, however can be difficult to find/make if you want their animations to be like how they act like in their respective games. Overall, it is still possible to find/make their proper files for them to become Slender Fortress bosses -The Lambent Zerker is to be stronger than a normal Berserker, but is slower -The Hunter Necromorph is to work alone and not to affiliate with the rest of the Necromorph bosses in their Mob boss - For those who know about Gears of War, the Former is a Lambent creature. However, despite its Lambent label, it is better off as its own Mob boss since there can be multiples of itself just fine. In other words, it does not need to be with the Lambent Army Mob boss. -When I refer to the Variants, I mean the weaker ones that appear frequently in Outlast, but are not as dangerous as the four major ones we all know and love such as Trager since they are bosses already -The Corpser is to be a standalone boss, despite it being a Locust creature, so it is not necessarily to be in the Locust army Mob boss. -The Boomer's, Drudge's (chaser version) and Puker Necromorph's method of attack should be of a puking attack animation since they do that in their respective games. The particle effect used should be one used for the KF1 Santa Bloat boss -The Monstrum monsters Brute and Hunter have names already used by creatures from other games, so to give them different names would not be a bad idea such as Mark's nickname for the Brute "Big Red" -Painis Cupcake would be move like Fast Zombie, and Vagineer would be acts like Servant Grunt. -Rappy might be acts like Raptor. (Well, he's an raptor anyway.) I thinks that's it for right now, I will update sooner or later. What do you thinks? Category:Bosses Category:Blog posts